Rey's Best Friend (DISCONTINUED)
by Musical Jedi
Summary: Force Awakens AU This is a story about friendship, Force users, fliers and family. Rey's life on Yavin 4 goes horribly wrong when her cousin turns to the Dark Side and she is kidnapped and brought to a life of scavenging on Jakku. Amee, her best friend, dreams of rescuing Rey. NOTICE: I discontinued this story, b/c it's,well, terrible XD
1. Chapter 1 Rise of the First Order

Rey's Best Friend

Chapter One: Rise of the First Order

"Alright! Let me ask my dad." said a little five year old girl voice. The holo-transmission ended, and Rey ran for her father, Luke Skywalker.

"Can I spend the night with Amee tonight?" Rey asked.

"Yes, but you will have to see what your mother says." So she ran to find her mother.

"Mama! Can I spend the night with Amee tonight? Daddy says it's ok."

"Yes." replied Kate, her mother. "Go pack."

"Yes mommy." replied Rey. She ran to her room in her Yavin 4 home, and quickly packed a bag. Then she ran back to the holo-transmitter, and contacted her friend. "Hey Amee! My parents say its ok."

"Yay! My mom will be there in a minute to pick you up." replied Amee, who was the same age as her best friend, Rey. In a minute, a speeder pulled up, and took Rey to her sleepover destination.

Later, another speeder pulled up that Luke and Kate didn't see. The two people inside got out, and walked to the door, then knocked. Kate went to the door, and then opened it.

"Han! Leia! Come in!" said Kate. She led them in to where Luke was, and he greeted them the same way. Luke hugged Leia, then Han. Then Kate walked up to Leia and they both walked off, leaving Han and Luke alone. They walked to their sofa, and sat down.

"So, how is your family?" Luke asked Han.

"Great. Ben just had his fifteenth birthday."

"Fifteenth?!" Luke replied in astonishment. "Time really does fly."

"Yes." said Han with a smile on his face. "How old is Rey?"

"She had her fifth birthday a few weeks ago."

"Where is she?"

"At her best friend's house. She left just before you got here."

Han sighed, and lost the smile on his face.

"Luke, you know how we defeated the Empire, blew up the Death Star, and ended the Sith?" Luke lost the smile on his face too.

"Yes, I remember that very clearly."

"Well, I've heard rumors. Rumors of another Empire. Of another Death Star. And of the Sith. Problem is they're confirmed to be true. This is the rise of the First Order."


	2. Chapter 2 Capture

Chapter Two: Capture

A few weeks later, Ben Solo lay awake. He looked into the darkness, and began to think. But he heard something. His parents were talking, so he decided to listen. He got up out of his bed and quietly creeped to the doorway. Han and Leia were discussing what they told Luke. He was a bit scared when they said something about the Sith, a new Empire, and a new Death Star. But the Sith part is what got his attention. He snuck back into his bed, lay back down, and had an idea. He had always loved and tried to be like his grandfather, and now was his chance. He wanted to follow his grandfather's footsteps even more than ever.

Morning came, and everything was different. Nothing felt different, nothing looked different, but _everything_ was different. Ben got out of bed, and walked to his happy parents without a smile.

"Good morning Ben!" Leia said.

But Ben wasn't the same Ben she used to know. He extended his grandfather's old lightsaber, and Leia and Han's smiles faded away. Leia had a tear in her eye.

"No! Ben! Don't Do this!" Leia pleaded.

"I don't care about you, the Jedi, or anything anymore. I am now your enemy." Ben replied.

Leia walked a little closer to Ben, and he got ready to attack if she did.

"Ben, I love you. We both loved you! You are leaving your parents, your aunt and uncle, your cousin! Ben, I don't want to hurt you. I love you!" Leia said, crying.

"My allegiance is with the First Order. I will prove it. Don't hope to see your niece again."

"Ben, stop!" Leia said running after Ben. He stopped her with a short Force choke.

He then dropped her, and ran for his ship. He took off and flew for the Skywalker residence.

Leia leaned against Han and sobbed.

"I never thought it would come to this. Ever."

Meanwhile, Ben had arrived at the Skywalker home. He went to the door, and Luke answered it. Ben extended his lightsaber, and then Luke did to protect himself and his family. The two fought, and Luke drew Ben away from the door.

"Kate! Get Rey and get out!" Luke said between lightsaber strokes.

So Kate did just that, and ran for the door as fast as she could with Rey in her arms. But Ben stopped her by doing a Force flip to the door. Kate bounced back, and Ben used the Force to take a screaming Rey out of Kate's arms. Then in one quick move he killed her.

"No!" Luke yelled.

He ran after his nephew and daughter, but Ben had already put Rey in his ship, and was taking off. Luke ran back inside, sat down on the floor beside Kate, and put her head on his lap. She was dead. He shed a tear or two, and then went to his X-Wing. He boarded, and his holo-transmitter beeped. It was Leia.

"Luke, is everything ok?"

"No. Ben took Rey, and killed Kate." Luke shed another tear. "I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault."

"No, Luke, It's not. Luke, I'm so sorry." The transmission then ended, and Luke decided to contact Amee. He reluctantly pressed the button to contact her.

Amee answered, smiling. "Hi!"

"Hello, Amee." He paused. "Something happened today, and…well…Rey was captured."

Amee was shocked. Her jaw dropped.

"Will I ever" she cried a bit. "ever see her again?"

"I don't know Amee. I'm so sorry." The transmission ended, and Luke took off.


	3. Chapter 3 Ameerah's Resolve

Chapter 3

Ameerah's Resolve

That day Amee spoke to her mom.

"Mommy, when I get old enough, I'm going to save Rey. I promise," Amee cried.

Her mother put her arm on her child's back, to comfort her.

"I'm sure you will."

Days of waiting turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. She still was not ready.

R*B*F

Fourteen years passed, and Amee still clung to her dream. She woke up one morning, on her 19th birthday, and realized that she was old enough. She ran to her mom.

"Mom, I believe I'm ready."

This took her by surprise. She sighed, and nodded.

"Go. Save Rey."

Amee hugged her mother and ran to her speeder, then sped off. She arrived at the spaceport, and entered a shop where she purchased an old X-Wing. She then went to another shop, and purchased a green BB unit, called BB-3. She and BB-3 then boarded the X-Wing, and flew for Jakku.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

Chapter 4

Meeting

A few minutes later, Amee found an empty Jakku plain and landed. She then got out, and so did BB-3. Amee looked around her and saw in the distance a grey mass. She and BB-3 jogged toward it and a few minutes later the two arrived at their destination. Ahead of them was a downed Imperial AT-AT walker. It looked relatively clean and repaired, and there was a sizzling noise coming from inside.

"Stay outside, BB-3. I will need someone to keep watch."

BB-3 beeped in agreement, and Amee cautiously entered the walker. She approached the noise and saw a girl about her height who was moving back and forth but not turning around. She had three buns on the back of her head and two pieces of cloth criss-crossed and hanging on her shoulders.

"Rey?" Amee said rather loudly.

The girl completely stopped. She slowly turned.

"Amee?" Rey said. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

The two walked with big strides toward each other and then ran and embraced.

"You came for me?" Rey said, astonished.

"You think I would leave you alone? No way! It was my life's dream to rescue you."

"I thought you had forgotten me."

"No. Never."

The two seperated and were smiling. They talked excitedly, and BB-3 saw another droid that was its own model. They beeped and rolled around. Rey took Amee outside and they sat down on the golden Jakku sands and watched the sun set. This was only the beginning of their adventures.

 _AN: I realize that this is my first author's note... I am sorry for the extremely short chapters but I have not written stories for long. The chapters will be longer. For instance, Ch. 5 should be relatively long. Also, I am sorry for the late update! On Friday, my usual update day, I totally forgot!I will try to keep on schedule.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue

Chapter 5

Rescue

Amee had stayed the night at Rey's walker home and in the morning Rey had to leave. She woke Amee up and told her.

"Good morning, Amee." Rey said.

"Morning!" Amee replied.

"I must go back to my work, if you want to stay here I will be back around 1700."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Scavenge the battle ruins."

"Do you get paid?"

"Only by food. Sometimes I don't even get any."

"Well, I suppose I came at the right time. My X-Wing has two seats."

"You mean-"

"Come on!"

Rey ran outside with Amee and they quickly boarded Amee's X-Wing. BB-8 and BB-3 fought a little over the droid platform untill Rey told BB-8 to board the X-Wing as a third passenger. The two girls flew for Yavin 4 and landed at Amee's home. The two entered and saw Amee's mother, Shara, sitting and looking at a holopic. It looked like a young boy.

"Hi, mom." Amee said, startling Shara.

"Oh, hello, Amee. Hello, Rey!"

"Hello." Rey said.

"I see you have fullfilled your life's dream, Amee."

"Oh, yeah. I also have always wanted to fly, since you were a pilot. I fullfilled that one too!"

"Is that an old Rebellion X-Wing?"

"Yes."

"Where did you find it?"

"At the spaceport."

"What was its call sign?"

"Gold..uh..Three, I believe. Gold Three."

"Mom, who was that holopic of?"

Just then, BB-3 rolled in, beeping excitedly.

Amee looked over at him and smiled.

"Did you find something, BB-3?"

Beeps followed.

" You got into the navigation records? Good job."

She followed him out, and Rey came out too. They spent a few minutes working with the X-Wing and then came back in. Since the sun was setting, they ate their supper.

"I haven't had a meal like this since...since...well, I'm not sure. It's been a while however."

Rey remarked, smiling. Amee and Shara giggled and then went back to eating. After the meal they got ready for the night, then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Family

Chapter 6

Family

The three woke up the next morning, got ready for the day, and ate.

"Rey, there is someone who may want to see you." Shara said.

"Really? Who?" Rey asked excitedly.

"Princess Leia Organa."

"Why would she want too see me?"

"You are her neice."

This took Rey completely by surprise.

"Let's go, then!" Rey said.

They boarded a speeder and took off. When they arrived, Shara entered first, followed by Amee with Rey closely behind her. Han and Chewy were outside working on the Falcon and Leia was inside getting a little training. She owned a lightsaber but didn't use it much. She saw Shara and Amee and stopped.

"Hello, Shara, Amee." Leia said, smiling.

"Hello, Leia. There is someone who may want to see you."

"And who would that be?" Leia asked.

Shara and Amee moved aside, showing Rey.

"Rey?" Leia asked, shocked.

Somehow Rey had forgotten her family. However at this moment, Rey remembered everything. She ran to her aunt and threw her arms around her. The two cried happy tears. Just then, Han entered the room.

"Leia, do you know where a-"

He was cut off by what he saw.

"R-Rey?' Han asked, astonished. Leia let go and Han embraced his rediscovered neice. A few moments later, they let go.

"I was wondering, since you three are related that maybe-" Shara was cut off.

"Yes, if Rey wants to I do not mind." Leia finished Shara's thought.

"Rey, would you like to stay with us?"

"Yes!"

Leia smiled.

"Very well then. We have an extra room that you can use."

With that, Shara and Amee smiled. They left, boarded their speeder and went home. An extra X-Wing was in their large, flat yard. It was white with blue stripes and accents. Shara knew who it was. She ran to the door and opened it. Amee saw a young man a little older than her. She ran toward the door, and saw Shara hugging the man.

"You graduated?" Amee heard her mom say.

"Yes!" replied the man.

"I knew you could do it." she said, finishing with a quiet "My son."

Amee heard this. _Your son? But I am an only child._ She thought this with a puzzled expression on her face. Shara and the man seperated and Shara looked at Amee.

"Amee, this is your brother, Poe." She looked at Poe. "This is your younger sister, Amee."

They hugged for a few moments and then seperated.

"He was on the holopic. Your father and I brought him to a flight school before you were born. I meant to tell you about him but you were very young, and I was hindered by the death of your father. Since then I didn't know if I could tell you, or at least I couldn't bring myself to."


	7. Chapter 7 Training

Chapter 7

Training

While Rey was at the Solo's, Amee was getting to know her new brother.

"So, you didn't know him either?" Amee inquired.

"No. He-" Poe paused, and switched his gaze from his sister to the floor. "He was killed shortly after I left for the academy. I knew him only untill I left, and I was only five."

Amee looked at Shara.

"Can you tell us about Dad? I-I know that you miss him but-"

"Yes, I miss him but you two need to know. Your father was a great Jedi. Since the Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments, when the Order collapsed he married me. He also was very powerful. I still am not sure how powerful he really was. He was killed on Jakku on a recon mission."

"He was a Jedi?!" Amee asked in amazement.

Poe looked at Amee and then at Shara.

"Yes. At one time he also said something about me being strong in the Force, but that was over a broken holotransmission. I could have misunderstood."

"I doubt it, mom."

"I also know that if a Jedi has a child the child also has the Force. But if two Jedi get married the child is more powerful than both of them."

"I-we- have the Force?" Amee asked.

"Yes. If you want training I'm sure Leia wouldn't mind."

Amee and Poe exchanged glances.

"I would love to! Poe?" Amee said.

"Yes! I-I mean I never even dreamed of being a Jedi! Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"Yes, two students would be harder than one, but she has led more people than you two before and aced it!" Shara stated.

Amee and Poe boarded a speeder and left for the Solo home. When they arrived, they were greeted by Rey.

"Hello Amee!" Rey said as she embraced her friend. "And who might this be?"

"Rey, I've been meaning to tell you this but my mom told me that I have an older brother. This is Poe Dameron."

Poe nodded at Rey.

"Poe, this is my childhood friend, Rey."

"Nice to meet you, Rey." Poe greeted

"Guess what." Amee changed the subject.

"What?" Rey replied.

"My dad was a Jedi! My mom is Force-sensitive!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. That's actually what we're here for. To get some training from-um-Master Leia."

"She was just about to start my own training, but I came outside to open the door. Maybe we can train together."

"Sounds good!"

The three entered the home and saw Leia with her lightsaber hilt in hand and in ready position. Leia looked and saw Amee and a young man with her, and she straightened.

"Hello, Amee! Who might this be?"

"This is my long-lost brother, Poe Dameron. We are here to train, because we just learned our father was a Jedi. Would you mind if we tagged along?"  
"Yes, I knew your father. He joined the Rebellion as a pilot with your mother. He was one of the best ones I had. As for the training, I wouldn't mind a bit!"

For about a month the Damerons went back and forth to train, and became good Jedi under Leia's teaching.

A/N Sorry for the late update again...I don't know why it's so hard to remember...Jaygee, I might take you up on your offer! XD


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

Chapter 8

Confrontation

After the month of lightsaber training with Leia's lighsaber, Leia thought that her three students should have lightsabers of their own. Since Ilum was all but destroyed, a kyber crystal had to be found somewhere else.

"Rey, I have something to give you." Leia told Rey.

Rey looked puzzled. Leia walked into her room and Rey followed. Leia had a small chest in a corner, which she walked to. She crouched and opened it. Inside was a shiny metal hilt.

"This was my father's. Obi-Wan Kenobi gave it to my brother, and when Luke got another saber he gave this one to me. Now I have my own, and you need one. Here." Leia said.

Leia took out the saber, and standing up, handed it to Rey. Rey examined it, and found the ignition button. She pressed the red circle and a brilliant blue blade shot out of the hilt.

"Wow." Rey exclaimed, smiling.

She pulled in the blade and walked out of the room and into the next room where Amee and Poe were.

"Amee, look!" Rey said excitedly.

Amee gasped.

"Wow."  
"It was my grandfather's."

"Both of you need your own sabers. We can look around for a kyber crystal." Leia told Amee and Poe.

The four boarded a speeder and left for a town on Yavin 4. When they arrived, they entered a sort of junk shop. They split up, and Leia found a crystal. It was not marked as a kyber crystal, yet she could feel it through the Force. She bought it and continued looking. Meanwhile, Amee found some lightsber parts, which she bought enought to make two sabers. Poe had found another crystal, and he took it to Leia. She said it was a kyber crystal, so he bought it and they left. When they got back to the Solo's, the two sat down and meditated, using the Force to build their lightsabers. When they finished, they ejected them and out came a yellow blade. Amee swung hers around and listened to the whirring noise. She then pulled the blade in and clicked it onto her belt with a smile on her face, looking at Leia.

 **R*B*F**

"The new Jedi are rising. You must stop them. They have no allegiance to the First Order. They are based on the fourth moon of Yavin."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

Kylo Ren heard a deep, hollow voice speaking to him. He was on one knee on a circle with lights surrounding it. The lights went off, and Kylo looked up. The enlarged transmission disappeared. Snoke wanted no Jedi. Ever. Kylo left the room, and saw an officer standing at the door.

"Ready my ship. I wish to leave immediately."

"Yes sir."

Kylo Ren walked briskly to the hangar and boarded his waiting shuttle. He left for Yavin 4.

 **R*B*F**

Amee and Poe boarded their own speeder and headed home. When they arrived, they saw a terrifing sight. The home was rubble. Amee gasped.

"No! Mom! Mom, can you hear me?! MOM!" Amee shouted. She looked away and began to cry. Poe hugged her, comforting her. Poe let go of Amee as she ran toward the home. She used the Force to dig around, and found a few holopics. She kept these.

"Amee!" Poe shouted. "Come here!"

Amee ran to her brother.

"Yes?"  
"We need to go. Now. I know who did this, and they are most likely after Leia and Rey."

Amee gasped, and boarded the speeder. Poe drove them to the Solo's, where they saw a First Order shuttle and a few TIEs. They heard a roaring noise above them and saw more TIEs flying over them. The two ran inside and saw a crackling, red cross-guard lightsaber. The saber was being held by Kylo Ren. There were four stormtroopers with thier guns pointed. They also saw Leia and Rey in ready position with thier lightsabers out. They ran up and got in ready position too.

"You are _not_ getting away with this, Ren. Not after what you did to my mother." Amee said with her teeth gritted and her face red. She was also glaring at him.

"Calm down, Amee." Poe whispered.

Amee looked at her brother and took a deep breath.

Leia stared right into her son's eyes. He was the first to swing. Kylo ran at Leia and she blocked. These two fought for some time, while Amee, Rey, and Poe killed the troopers. Kylo knocked Leia down and grabbed Amee with the Force. He slung her against the wall and when she hit, she fell to the floor. Rey ran to her.

"Amee!" Rey turned Amee over so that she was laying on her back. She gently moved the long, wavy, brown hair that had covered Amee's face. She was unconsious.

"Amee! Amee!" Rey frantically whispered. She shed a few tears. Amee blinked a few times and groaned in pain.

"R-Rey...What happened?"

"Kylo threw you against the wall."

Amee took a deep breath and got up. She extended her saber and ran for Kylo. He blocked her and then swung. She then blocked. The fight continued, and then Rey came at him. Rey and Kylo fought for a little while, then Kylo and Poe. While dueling Poe, Kylo did a Force jump combined with a backflip. He landed behind Rey and did a powerful force push knocking everyone down except her. Then he used the Force to knock her out. She collapsed into his arms, and he then went out the door with her and boarded the shuttle. He took off.

"Rey!" Amee screamed.

She looked upward hopelessly as her friend was flown away. She turned, and staring at the ground she walked back Poe and Leia came in, they sat on either side of her. She leaned over to Poe and cried on him.


	9. Chapter 9 Starkiller Base

Chapter 9

Starkiller Base

When Rey woke up, she tried to move but couldn't. She looked around frantically, trying to find out where she was, and saw her lightaber hilt on a table not too far away. She was in a restraining chair, and when she heard a door she jumped. It was Kylo. She relaxed a little, but was still tense, and Kylo could sense it.

"You are afraid." He said in a calm but threatning tone.

"Maybe." She replied cautiously.

"I need something that you have."

"I have a lot." She defiantly retorted.

"You know what I want." He taunted.

"Do I?" She replied.

"Enough with this. Where is Luke Skywalker?" He asked, extending his arm.

Rey cringed and looked away as he searched her mind. She groaned and didn't give anything up.

"I-I don't know where he is." Rey said.

He used more Force power, and Rey started screaming.

"He took off when I was young and I never saw him."

Kylo stopped, and Rey let out a breath and relaxed.

"Maybe since you don't know where Skywalker is, you will be bait to draw the other Jedi here."

"No!" Rey blurted out.  
Kylo turned and left with a small grin on his face.

 **R*B*F**

Amee, Poe, and Leia got up when Amee had calmed down. Leia had an idea, so she asked Amee and Poe to train. She walked into the hangar, and saw Han working on the Falcon.

"Han!" She said. Han looked up from his work and then at Leia.

"Get the Falcon ready, I think we should take Amee and Poe on a rescue mission." She said, smiling. Han smiled too, and finished his work on the ship. The bridge opened, and Han boarded. Meanwhile Leia had gone to get Poe and Amee.

"Poe, Amee, let's go." Leia said, smiling.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Amee replied.

"To save Rey."

Amee's face lit up, and she ran toward the hangar.

"Amee, wait!" Poe called.

Amee didn't stop. Poe and Leia ran after her, and when they boarded the Falcon, Han was in the pilot's seat, and Amee was behind him. Leia got in the co-pilot seat, with Poe behind her. Han slowly pushed a lever, and suddenly the Falcon was filled with blue light. They were headed for Starkiller Base. It was a while before they got to the system, so Leia left the cockpit and began meditating. A minute later, her eyes opened with a familiar but long lost feeling. She got up and went to another room, where security recordings were kept. She checked the ones for just a few seconds ago. There was a blip on the scanners, and she slowed it down- way down. An old X-Wing was going by! Leia gasped, and ran into the cockpit. Han immediately looked back to where she was.

"Leia, is everything alright?" Han asked, worried.

"Yes. I felt someting in the Force, a feeling that I hadn't felt since Luke left. Then I checked the security recordings, and an old X-Wing had flown by!"

"Luke." Han said to himself.

When they finally arrived at Starkiller Base, they docked on the planet. Han stayed back to keep the ship running so thet they could escape quickly. On the snowy wasteland they saw a small building, in which they entered. The group snuck around untill they found the detention levels, and then the Jedi began just using the Force to find her cell. When they had, everyone entered. They saw Rey on her resraining chair, and when she saw them, she had to say something.

"No! Go, it's a trap!"

"We aren't leaving without you, Rey." Leia said, beating Amee to it. The three extended their lightsabers, freed Rey, and gave her back her own lightsaber. Just then a group of stormtroopers led by Kylo Ren appeared, surrounding the four.

"You took my bait, Organa." Kylo said to Leia.

"It wasn't smart to capture her, Ben."

"That name no longer applies to me."

"Yes it does, and you know it."

Kylo was the first to swing, as always. Leia blocked his swing.

"Poe, Amee, Rey, go! I will meet you at the rendezvouz point!"

Rey looked reluctantly at Leia, and then saw Amee and Poe running out.

"Come on!" Amee cried.

Rey turned and ran, following her friend. She caught up with them, and they headed for the Falcon. They boarded the ship, and since they were missing Leia, Han instantly wondered where Leia was.

"What happened? Where's Leia?!" Han asked anxiosly.

"She let us get away, but she was dueling Ren when we left." Rey told him.

Just then Leia boarded the Falcon, and Han let out a sigh of relief as Leia sat in the co-pilot seat. Han pushed the hyperspace lever, quickly this time, and they were gone.

A/N: There, now the chapters are longer. Hopefully more long ones will come out. :) Also, I know I made Han be slightly out of character by making him worry a lot...I guess it just makes it more interesting!


	10. Chapter 10 Coruscant

Chapter 10

Coruscant

The Falcon was headed toward Yavin 4 before Leia reset the coodinance.

"Han, I reset the hyperspace coordinance for Coruscant, which is where Luke was headed. If he is still there, maybe we can catch up with him." Leia said.

Han nodded, and in a few minutes they reached Coruscant. Leia had a few ideas on why Luke might be on Coruscant, maybe because he was looking to find the old Jedi temple. They circled Coruscant and saw the wreckage from the Jedi Temple. Luke wasn't there, so they landed the Falcon and entered a building near the wreckage. There was a woman at a desk in the room. Leia asked her if an old X-Wing was there at one time, and she said she was working and didn't look. She did, however, show the group a security recording and sure enough, and old X-Wing had landed, stayed a few minutes, and took off. Leia replied with a smile and a "thank you", and they were off.

"From my knwledge, the first Jedi temple was on Ahch-To. Luke may still be there, and we can see him," Leia said.

"How do you know that?" Han asked.

"Two things: the Force, and I _am_ a Jedi, you know." She said, smiling.

"What are we waiting for?" Rey asked, a little impatiently.

Han set the coordinance and then took off, and once they were cleared he threw the lever. Blue light with white streaks filled the cockpit and they were headed for the watery planet.

 **R*B*F**

They had flown for about a half an hour when they reached Ahch-To. They circled the planet, the Jedi using the Force to sense Luke's whereabouts. When they did, they went in closer and saw Luke's X-Wing. Luke was in full Jedi attire, and they could see him training because rocks were flying. They found a suitable place to land, it was a plain on the island that Luke was on. They all exited and started climbing the steep rocks.

 _A/N Ooohhh...cliffhanger! You all probably know what's next. And this chapter was short, and I'm sorry. I've been spoiling you with long ones! Kidding. I like long ones too. But, I would make it longer but I have the story planned out in my head and have no room for lenghthing the chapters or combining two. Well, I guess I could, but I decided not to. If I did, this story would be like 5 chapters long! :P_


	11. Notice

I have quit working on this story, because, well, I'm not really a writer. And also because this story isn't good...XD Another reason is because I had no outline, just a plot in my head, and I forgot a bunch of stuff I wanted to include.

So yeah. If you want you can finish the story in your head or something, I don't mind.

Here's what was set to happen in the rest of the story: They find Luke and then invade the First Order and meet Finn, who helps them and then doesn't become a major character in any sense of the word. He joins the group who then go to the Resistance. Then, in said Resistance, they meet Tara Kenobi, Obi-Wan's granddaughter (She's not too big of a character either). Then another chapter happens and I can't remember what it's about. Then Rey and Kylo have a big battle and then Amee gets hurt and Rey thinks she's dead and then Rey almost turns to the dark side and joins Kylo and then it turns out Amee is alive and Rey wins the battle and drives the First Order back. Then the Resistance reclaims the galaxy and win the war. The end. XD


End file.
